And Still
by Ryuuen Mills
Summary: Goku runs into Vegeta a few years after they broke up. Will they get back together or was it just a chance meeting that means nothing? Shounen ai thoughts of Goku/Vegeta, Vegeta/Bulma


And Still  
By: Cryptina Maxwell  
  
Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairings: Implied Vegeta/Goku, Vegeta/Bulma  
Spoilers: None, I don't think  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: If you want to, just ask me first please.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Story blurb: Goku is walking down the street and runs into an old lover. Vegeta. He acts as if nothing happened and almost as if he might feel that he wants to get back together. Is Goku misinterpreting things and setting himself up for a fall? Read and find out!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, alternate universe, possible OOCness.  
  
Goku sighed as he walked down the sidewalk toward the store he needed to get to. It had been a few years since he'd last seen Vegeta. The last time he saw him was the time Vegeta had said goodbye. That it was over between them.   
  
He had told Goku that he'd fallen out of love with him and could no longer be with him in a romantic or sexual fashion. And, then he'd left, taking Goku's broken heart with him.  
  
Goku wasn't sure if that was true or not, but why else would Vegeta say it? He still couldn't quite place the look in Vegeta's eyes when he said goodbye. It was almost like...hurt. But, maybe he was wrong.   
  
It was true...Goku still hadn't gotten over it. Vegeta's leaving had torn him up. He knew he was probably beginning to get a bit obsessed with it and he needed to stop. Vegeta wasn't coming back. He was gone, probably found someone that suited him better than Goku had.  
  
He always thought they'd clicked...and, better than with anyone from the human race, because they were the same species. Sure, he'd had a wife at one time that was a human, but they hadn't clicked like he had thought he and Vegeta had. He still had feelings for Vegeta, but they didn't appear to have been mutual after awhile.  
  
Goku sighed as he found himself far past the store he'd wanted to go to. He'd been wrapped up in his own thoughts and had passed right on by it. He didn't fly this time, because he hadn't wanted to attract too much attention.  
  
He blinked when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He didn't have too much time to wonder about who it was, because Vegeta came up and looked him in the eyes. The feeling of that aching pain that he'd felt those years ago came back again.  
  
He stood still, the world doing the same. He couldn't move. All he could feel was that aching inside of him...That aching that he knew would always be there at the mention of Vegeta's name, at the thought of him, at the sight of him...  
  
"I haven't seen you in a long time, Kakorott." Vegeta said, not aware the he was acting so abnormally.   
  
"Y-yeah...I know." Goku said, giving a slight grin.  
  
"How have you been? It's great to see you again." Vegeta said. He had left something he wanted to say out. He knew he shouldn't say it, it might lead Kakorott on to think there was still a chance between them. In truth, there was. But...that wasn't important right now.   
  
'You're a sight for sore eyes, Kakorott...' Vegeta thought, happy to see him. That was probably why he'd acted so uncharacteristically.  
  
"Oh, I can't complain. I'm doing fine." Goku said, smiling.  
  
Goku and Vegeta talked for a little while, as the people on the busy sidewalk and street rushed on by them, not paying them any mind.  
  
Goku laughed and Vegeta gave soft chuckles every now and then about old times and everything they'd gone through. About the battles, and the times they'd spent together as an actual couple...Just so many things.  
  
Uncharacteristically, Vegeta hugged Goku, surprising Goku.   
  
He returned the hug, so happy to be able to hug Vegeta again. Goku had to work not to give a soft moan. Not a sexual sort of thing...it was more of relief and just being able to hold onto Vegeta again.  
  
"I've missed you..." Vegeta said, as he pulled away a bit.  
  
That was when a blue haired woman walked up to Vegeta, not really minding that he had been hugging this tall man.  
  
Vegeta moved away completely. Where most men would have smiled with pride, he didn't. But, that just wasn't his way, anyway.  
  
"This is my wife." Vegeta informed Goku.  
  
Goku gave his best smile, but he was dying inside. His wife...Vegeta's wife...There WAS no chance...no chance in Hell that they'd ever get back together. No chance that he'd ever be able to show Vegeta how much he loved him anymore, ever again, because that would probably cause problems. Right now, he seemed to have Vegeta's friendship, and that would just have to be good enough.  
  
"We've got to go now, it's getting late. It was good to see you again." Vegeta said, before Goku could say anything and walked away with his wife, before she could get to know Goku or find out what they'd been to each other.  
  
And still, that aching in Goku's heart was there. It was that aching that told him he loved Vegeta still, as Vegeta walked away Goku watched until he could no longer see them.  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I know. Dumb. Weird. I just heard this song by Reba McEntire, also called And Still, and thought it would make a great fanfic of this sort. I dunno, I could be wrong. ^^;;;; 


End file.
